


Campfire

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I could almost fall asleep here."





	Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> For [Women of Shadowhunters Femslash February](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/170027330570/here-is-the-the-prompt-list-created-with-fanart) prompt: under the moon.

Maia sighed softly as Isabelle continued to rub her shoulders, the massage and the heat from the campfire in front of them making her feel content and sleepy. “I could almost fall asleep here,” Maia yawned. She leaned back against Isabelle who wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. “I almost forgot how much I loved camping.”

“It is pretty great for stargazing,” Isabelle commented.

Maia smiled and opened her eyes to look up at the sky. It was a clear night, not a cloud in sight and she silently made a wish as a shooting star passed under the full moon. 

“Should we head to our tent?” Isabelle asked as Maia yawned again. Everyone else has slowly made their way to their tents the previous hour, leaving them to be the last ones around the fire. 

“I’m tired, but I’m not ready to go to bed yet,” Maia answered. She moved to lay down on the blanket they were sitting on, and Isabelle lay beside her. She smiled as she looked at her girlfriend and leaned over to give her a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Isabelle said, kissing her back.


End file.
